ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Eyes of a Dragon
In Eyes of a Dragon, when members of a street gang begin to turn up with all their bones missing, the team looks into the disappearance of a Chinatown merchant, who has been possessed by the bone-stealing demon Gu Mo. Cast Jodi Chen Mr. Chen Jade Cobras Michael Wu Gu Mo Eduardo Rivera Kylie Griffin Roland Jackson Garrett Miller Slimer Janine Melnitz Animated Curios Bone-Creatures Egon Spengler Bone Dragon Equipment Proton Pack Particle Thrower Proton Cannister Trap Proton Pistol P.K.E. Meter Radio Spengler's Spirit Guide Items The Dragon's Eyes Locations Chinatown Mr. Chen's Antiquities Shop Firehouse Bellevue Hospital Plot In a Chinatown shop, a girl realized her father, the proprietor, didn't have the money for something and suggested they go to the police. The father turned down the idea and assured her he would talk. The girl reminded her father of what happened to the people who didn't pay. She brought up a sack and suggested he give 'them' a dragon figurine. The gems serving as the eyes were worth a fortune. The father became alarmed at the sight of the figurine and warned her it was too dangerous. Several syndicate men neared the store entrance. The father pushed his daughter past a curtain into the back room. The leader, a one-eyed man, referred to his protection money as taxes. The father revealed he had no money because business was slow. The leader reiterated the money protected the shop from damage. One of the lackeys pushed a curio statue over. The leader continued a listed fire and random acts of violence. The girl plucked the gems from the figurine. The leader put on a pair of gloves and punched into the counter. The girl ran out and promised to get their money in two hours. The leader ordered two of his men to keep an eye on her. The dragon figurine shattered and an entity emerged. It entered the father and transformed him into a demon. The last thug was hurled out of the shop. The leader scrambled out of the store and ran for it as the demon gave chase. At the Firehouse, Eduardo and Kylie descended the stairs to the rec room arguing about the nature of light. Eduardo argued they were particles. Kylie argued they were waves. Eduardo grabbed Garrett's spoon, spilling his cereal and milk, and demonstrated this opinion. Kylie flipped a lamp and demonstrated how light passed through glass and was bent along different bandwidths, creating different colors. Garrett instantly recognized the 'fragrance' of Physics 101. Roland joined the conversation and noted they were both right then explained Planck's Quantum Theory and the Heisenberg Uncertainty Principle. Garrett advised Roland he was explaining all that for nothing. Eduardo challenged Garrett to explain and he faltered. Roland reiterated light was both a particle and a wave. Janine walked in and compared light to that gum that was also a candy. She answered the phone and offered Physics tutoring at a reasonable rate. Back in Chinatown, the girl tried to pawn the gems. The broker took one look at the gems and turned her away. One of the thugs noted it's been two hours and they should grab her. A police officer and doctor led the Ghostbusters through Bellevue Hospital to something they had never seen before. The victims were shacking down local businesses. The syndicate leader and one of his thugs were lying on beds with all of their bones removed non-surgically. Kylie asked the doctor how that could happen. The doctor revealed he was hoping they could tell him that. Elsewhere, the girl ran into an alley. The thugs cornered her and demanded the gems. A thug readied his chain. The girl held the gems and screamed to be left alone. The gems started glowing. The other thug pulled out a hand gun and ordered his accomplice to drop the chain. The lid of a garbage can flew off and nailed him in the head. The thug was confused but still demanded the gems. His chains then wrapped around him. The girl ran out of the alley. The thug with the gun ran out but paused when he heard a scream from the alley. The Ghostbusters were at the Chinatown shop, at the police officer's suggestion, taking readings. Roland noted the residual energy alone indicated a spectral entity of immense power was around. Kylie noticed shards of the dragon figurine and got a reading off them. The girl arrived and asked who the Ghostbusters were and what happened to her father. Garrett replied with the same question to her. Kylie walked over and got a reading from her. Garrett pointed his thrower at the girl. Roland ordered him to stand down. The girl stormed off and snatched an arrow from Eduardo. Kylie explained there was a huge disturbance a couple of hours ago. The girl told them to leave. Garrett refused to comply. The girl backed up to a wall and the gems glowed again. A statue animated and attacked Eduardo. Kylie aimed at it but another statue animated behind Garrett. Garrett nearly ducked its blade and fell over. Kylie saved Garrett and blasted the statue. The girl ran around the corner and stared at the gems. Eduardo attacked his opponent with a staff to no avail. The Ghostbusters blasted the statues and raised them up into the air, where they blew up. The shards rose up. The girl calmed herself down and the shards fell to the ground. She decided to talk to the Ghostbusters after all. The thug with the gun arrived and introduced himself as Special Agent Michael Wu, from the FBI. Under Chinatown somewhere, the other thug was bound before the demon. The demon sensed the power of the "Eyes of the Dragon" nearby. The thug asked who he was and what he wanted. The demon didn't identify himself and thanked the thug for his generosity. A wave of bones formed into creatures. The demon ordered them to get him the Eyes of the Dragon. They walked past the thug, now with all his bones removed. The girl explained to everyone that the gems glowed both times when she was afraid. Roland examined the gems and theorized they acted as a telekinetic transducer triggered by extreme emotions such as fear. Roland wanted to hold onto them but the girl insisted they belonged to her father and thus, they stayed with her. She turned to Wu and asked what his agenda was. Wu revealed he was working undercover in Chinatown to build a case against organized crime. He followed the girl to make sure she wasn't hurt or worse. The girl still wanted to know where her father was. Wu glanced at the damage in the shop and proposed an alliance. The Ghostbusters followed the trail of P.K.E. outside. Wu asked Garrett about the P.K.E. Meter. Garrett snapped at him. Wu realized he had something against the Bureau. Garrett confirmed he didn't until a couple months ago when two agents handcuffed them all to an airplane being sabotaged by a Gremlin. Kylie apologized to Wu and stated Garrett doesn't let go of a grudge. Kylie radioed Roland about the figurine fragments. Roland believed the figurine was a nexus of some kind and found inscriptions on the inside of it. He faxed a copy of them to Egon. Roland concluded the figurine held a powerful spirit named Gu Mo. The girl recognized the name from a story her father used to tell her. If you were very bad, Gu Mo the Bone Demon would come and take away all your bones. Garrett asked why Gu Mo wanted bones. Kylie got a reading. Eduardo got a reading from the opposite direction. Garrett got another from another direction. Wu pulled out his gun and the Ghostbusters readied their throwers. Kylie and Eduardo fell down a platform and were surrounded by the bone creatures. Garrett grabbed a garbage lid and shattered several creatures but they reformed into more bizarre forms. It knocked Wu's gun away. Garrett blasted a fire exit stairwell up above them. It fell on the creatures and Garrett motioned the others to run for it. Eduardo and Kylie bashed their way through the creatures and kept going onward underground. Garrett, Wu, and the girl ran into kitchen and attacked the creatures with utensils. Garrett tossed Wu a wok. The girl used the gems to swing a light fixture at the creatures. The creatures kept coming. Egon radioed Roland and apprised him of what he found out about the inscriptions. He flipped through a copy of Spengler's Spirit Guide and stated the gems were called the Dragon's Eyes and reputed to have telekinetic properties that protected their possessor. Gu Mo twisted the power of the gems in order to control the 15th Flaming Circle. He was defeated when the gems were used against him to lock him inside the statue. Roland realized the statue was a Containment Unit. Egon warned against Gu Mo getting the gems but Janine finished his sentence. Egon looked at her. Janine picked up a few things from working for the Ghostbusters. Garrett watched as three creatures merged into one then pounced him. Garrett ordered Wu to stay with the girl. The girl struggled to use the gems but they wouldn't activate. Gu Mo remotely addressed them and asked for the gems or the others would suffer. The girl complied. She and the creatures suddenly vanished. Gu Mo took the gems from the girl and revealed her father was his host. Kylie and Eduardo reached a cliff and jumped the gap. The creatures kept coming and formed a bridge while more came from the other side, too. Up above in Chinatown, celebrations were under way. Crowds watched dragon dancers and fire cracker demonstrations. Garrett and Wu doubled back and headed underground. Gu Mo summoned all of his minions back to him. Eduardo was relieved but was shocked when Kylie wanted to chase after them. Gu Mo formed the bones all into a giant bone dragon. The Dragon's Eyes gems became its eyes. Garrett blasted the dragon but nothing happened. Gu Mo used his telekinesis to move Garrett and Wu into a cage with the girl. Gu Mo rode in its open jaw and declared imminent victory. The dragon flew up and burst through the street. Gu Mo took the bones of everyone as the dragon passed by. Garrett confirmed a code red. Kylie and Eduardo made to the surface and saw all the victims strewn around the streets. The dragon began to form flaming circles in the sky. Roland relocated to a roof and told everyone they had to stop Gu Mo from forming the 15th circle. Egon observed the dragon from the roof of the Firehouse and concluded the gems enabled Gu Mo's dragon to create rings by manipulating waves of ecto charged green visible light. Kylie asked if Egon was alluding to a plan of setting the Proton Streams a half cycle out of phase with the light waves in order to nullify them and shut down Gu Mo's powers. Egon supposed he was. Eduardo flipped out that Kylie was starting to talk like Egon. They ran up to a rooftop to get a better vantage point. Gu Mo gloated as more rings were formed. Egon instructed the Ghostbusters to set their packs to 13.5 Gigacycles to nullify the gems' powers. The Ghostbusters adjusted their throwers and blasted the gems. The rings started to dissipate and the dragon disintegrated. Gu Mo summoned the gems from the pile of bones but Wu threw a rock and shattered them. The Ghostbusters all fired on Gu Mo. However, Gu Mo lacked an outlet for his powers and began to overload. Eduardo started rambling off like Egon and suggested they shut off their throwers/ Roland surprisingly agreed. Gu Mo detonated. The girl's father fell to the ground but Wu caught him. Eduardo still asserted he was right about the particles. Kylie shoved her Trap into him. They held the Trap out and captured Gu Mo. As an ambulance pulled up to Garrett, Wu, the girl and her father, the stolen bones returned to their proper bodies. The thug came out of a manhole and attacked Wu. Wu easily subdued him and police officers handcuffed him. Performers picked up their dragon costume and walked away. Quotes Trivia *The first draft was done on April 17, 1997.Melching, Steven (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "Eyes of a Dragon" (First Draft April 17, 1997) (Script Title Page). *The episode was scripted to take place in January during Chinese New Year.Melching, Steven (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "Eyes of a Dragon" (First Draft April 17, 1997) (Script p. 03). Line reads: "A few stray dry leaves blow by on this mild January morning."Melching, Steven (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "Eyes of a Dragon" (First Draft April 17, 1997) (Script p. 20). Jodi says: "It's the Chinese New Year." *Cut from the episode, Jodi also visited a second pawn shop and a gambling den in her attempt to sell the Dragon's Eyes.Melching, Steven (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "Eyes of a Dragon" (First Draft April 17, 1997) (Script p. 08). *Pearl Street was scripted to appear.Melching, Steven (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "Eyes of a Dragon" (First Draft April 17, 1997) (Script p. 20). Line reads: "EXT. PEARL STREET - CHINATOWN - LATE AFTERNOON." *Kylie and/or Eduardo is taking a Physics 101 course. *Roland mentions Planck's Quantum Theory and the Heisenberg Uncertainty Principle, two important concepts in the Quantum Mechanics discipline of Physics.Roland Jackson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Eyes of a Dragon (1997) (DVD ts. 03:33-03:45). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "Planck's Quantum Theory stipulates that waves of light sometimes act like particles while Heisenberg's Uncertainty Principle postulates that particles of light or photons display wave-like patterns." *The Ghostbusters see two victims of Gu Mo at the Bellevue Hospital Center but the sign is misspelled as "Bellvue" *Eduardo refers to the girl as Bewitched, in reference to the classic television series about a married witch.Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Eyes of a Dragon (1997) (DVD ts. 07:41-07:43). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Hey, anyone else see Bewitched girl?" *Garrett tells Special Agent Michael Wu that he has had a grudge against federal agents since they locked them up on an airplane that was being torn apart by a Gremlin, a couple months ago.Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Eyes of a Dragon (1997) (DVD ts. 09:42-09:49). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "I didn't until a couple months ago when your fellow bozos handcuffed us all to a plane being ripped to shreds by a Gremlin!" This is a reference to the events in "Grease." *Roland realizes the dragon figurine was a Containment Unit of sorts.Roland Jackson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Eyes of a Dragon (1997) (DVD ts. 12:16-12:20). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "That's why these fragments have such a familiar energy signature. It's a Containment Unit like ours." The original Ghostbusters encountered other ancient Containment Units such as in "If I Were a Witch Man" *When Gu Mo gloats, he announces it is the end of the Year of the Ox.Gu Mo (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Eyes of a Dragon (1997) (DVD ts. 16:46-16:52). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Gu Mo says: "The Year of the Ox ends! The Age of the 15th Flaming Circle begins!!" **Along with other episodes such as "Grease," this entity's declaration further establishes that Extreme Ghostbusters takes place in the year 1997. *The 15 Flaming Circles appears to have no direct reference but it is interesting to note that in the occult, the number 15 in Tarot Cards refers to The Devil. Trivia *Spook Central has a PDF file of the first draft of "Eyes of a Dragon" References Gallery Episode Screen Caps EyesOfADragon01.jpg EyesOfADragon02.jpg EyesOfADragon03.jpg EyesOfADragon04.jpg EyesOfADragon05.jpg EyesOfADragon06.jpg EyesOfADragon07.jpg EyesOfADragon08.jpg EyesOfADragon09.jpg EyesOfADragon10.jpg EyesOfADragon11.jpg EyesOfADragon12.jpg EyesOfADragon13.jpg EyesOfADragon14.jpg EyesOfADragon15.jpg EyesOfADragon16.jpg EyesOfADragon17.jpg EyesOfADragon18.jpg EyesOfADragon19.jpg EyesOfADragon20.jpg EyesOfADragon21.jpg EyesOfADragon22.jpg EyesOfADragon23.jpg EyesOfADragon24.jpg EyesOfADragon25.jpg Collages and Edits ProprietorinEyesofaDragonepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RingsinEyesofaDragonepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GuMoinEyesofaDragonepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RingsinEyesofaDragonepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Category:EGB Episode